What the Horus!
by Zizzle-Fashizzle
Summary: Teaser and Character Introduction is in story. One word: Read.
1. Teaser and Character Introduction

**-Character Introduction and Teaser- **

Teaser

A new magician named Callie comes to the Brooklyn House and immediately falls for Carter Kane, the future hero of the House of Life. But when Carter's sister, Sadie, asks Callie an important question, Callie has to lie. But throughout her training, Carter and Callie build a strong bond-a VERY strong bond, and that's making everyone raise some eyebrows. Including Zia.

Character Introduction

Callie Dare: magician of Geb and Nut, California Girl, Carter Kane's crush (Zia is not so much anymore), and future hero for the House of Life (followed by Carter and Sadie Kane, and Zia Rashid.)

Carter Kane: magician of Horus, Captain Obvious, Callie Dare's crush, brother of Sadie Kane, and future hero for the House of Life (followed by Callie Dare, Sadie Kane, and Zia Rashid.)

Sadie Kane: magician of Isis, sister of Carter Kane, and future hero for the House of Life (followed by Callie Dare, Carter Kane, and Zia Rashid.)

Zia Rashid: elementalist (Fire), Carter Kane's ex-crush, and future hero for the House of Life (followed by Callie Dare, and Carter and Sadie Kane.)


	2. I am Hopelessly in Love

**Chapter One**

I looked up at the building-The Brooklyn House, as so I was told by some people named Carter and Sadie Kane-which I would be living in for mainly the rest of my life.

Oh! I forgot to introduce myself. Silly me. Hi, my name is Callie, and I am a follower of the goddess Nut and the god Geb. Yes, I am talking about the Egyptian ones. They are still very much alive, I have been informed many times, and I've even met them. But I'll explain that later.

The building looked like a dome, and commotion came from inside.

I knocked on the door nervously, and the commotion died instantly, which made me even _more _nervous.

I waited for about five minutes, twisting the leather band of my _djet_, to prevent myself from biting my nails.

The door opened, and my heart nearly stopped. A guy about my age with a brown curly mess, brown eyes, light brown skin, and tall and fit stood in the doorway. He wore jeans, a black t-shirt, and sneakers, even though he was inside.

The guy stared at me, and I got a small feeling he was checking me out. See, my friends and my parents say I'm a natural turn-on. But I disagree. My midnight black hair is always in a braid, my eyeliner around my deep blue eyes makes me look emo (Why I still do it, no clue. It's like a natural thing), and I hate my model perfect body, and I don't like my well-toned body. Or my Egyptian-girl skin, either.

I know I should be grateful and all, but seriously, it gets annoying when people call you a future model 24/7. Trust me, beautiful people never lie. Or at least I think so…

Anyway, the guy kept staring, which made my heart keep pumping. This guy was cute. Really cute.

Then spontaneously, twenty five people who were in the hall crowded in the doorway, wanting to get a better look at me.

"Guys!" the teen yelled, and everyone shut up. Then he asked me, "What's your name?"

"Callie… I'm from California. I got that message you sent out." I told him; thank Horus not fumbling over my words like I do with guys.  
>"Well," the guy said. "Glad you got the message. My name's Carter. I'll take you to m- I mean, your room."<p>

The crowd of kids between college age and ten parted into an aisle and let me and Carter walk in.

I was thinking, _Carter. Carter. Carter. Carter. Carter. His name is Carter. Carter and Callie. Callie and Carter. Carter. Carter. Carter. Carter. _

I looked around, and my mouth dropped into a perfect "o". In front of me, was a tall spiral staircase that led to a lot more floors than I could count. To my far right, was a long marble table and a chandelier in a tile-floored room that connected to Racheal Ray's dream kitchen. A living room with red-violet velvet couches (Ugh. I hate velvet. It feels weird.) and a strange fireplace.

As me and Carter walked up the spiral staircase, I got a better look of the fireplace. It was coated with ice and snow, and an Emperor penguin napped on the ledge.

After seeing that everyone was back to running around, I asked Carter, "What's with the penguin?"  
>Carter followed my gaze and smiled. God, he has a cute smile. "Felix likes penguins."<br>"Oh. Cool-sorry, bad pun."

Carter laughed, and I couldn't help it. I beamed. Maybe my family and friends are right-maybe I am a natural turn-on.

I shook that thought out of my head. Disturbing thought! Disturbing thought!

I felt in my pocket and felt something like a wrapper. I grabbed it and pulled out a Twix. Carter's eyes lit up.

I looked at him. "You like Twix?"  
>He nodded quickly, like a little kid at an ice-cream shop.<p>

Just to tease him, I unwrapped my Twix and waved the chocolate and caramel amazingness under his nose. Carter seemed to follow it. I snatched it away before he could take a bite out of it and stuffed the whole thing in my mouth.

Carter looked annoyed. "You're just like my sister…" he grumbled.  
>"I'm gonna take that as a compliment." I told him after swallowing my Twix.<br>"It's not."  
>"Oh well."<p>

I looked at each floor (At six I lost count. Thanks, ADHD, you can't make me specific.) with complete interest. About three were just for rooms, one was classrooms, and in one I even saw a pretty woman in a leopard leotard sleeping in a cat position on a Sleep-Number.

The woman looked familiar. "Is that the goddess of cats?"  
>Carter looked impressed. "You know Egyptian mythology?"<p>

I shrugged. "My mom's a professor at UCLA, teaches Ancient History. No biggie."  
>Carter nodded slowly. "So you won't be surprised when monsters attack?"<p>

I smiled, because I thought he was joking. Then I saw his face. "Wait-you're joking, right?"  
>Carter shook his head. "No, I'm not."<br>"Oh…" My anxiety was coming. "Crap."

Carter laughed, and his eyes locked on mine. I resisted having goose bumps, and I blushed furiously.

"'Scuse me, but am I crashing the love fest?" a voice asked.  
>I nearly jumped out of my skin, and Carter did too. He saw who it was, and gritted his teeth.<p>

I followed his gaze and saw a girl a year younger than me with caramel colored hair with red highlights, deep blue eyes, and was Carter's exact same height. She had her arms crossed and looked annoyed.

"Sadie," Carter sighed. "What?"  
>Sadie's face told me that she needed Carter right now. ASAP.<p>

"The training room." Sadie told him. "Monsters."

As we ran back downstairs and down a narrow hallway, I yelled over the noise in a room farther down the hall, "So what's the monster, exactly?"  
>Sadie looked confused. "Did I say that? I meant <em>shabti<em>! They say they work for Apophis and…" Sadie's eyes looked frightened. "Um… they kinda want to have a chat with Callie."

I froze right there, in the middle of the hallway. I was horrified, and I was paralyzed. What the Horus was I thinking for going into a place where evil clay people want to "chat" with me (I'd already gotten the translation. They wanted to kill me, isn't that great?).

Carted skidded to a stop a foot away from me and said, "Callie, are you coming?"  
>I couldn't speak.<br>"Callie," he repeated, sounding worried.  
>Nothing came out of me. Not a peep.<p>

"Callie," Sadie sighed. "C'mon. You can whoop these guys' butts."

I shook my head. "Uh-yeah."

Carter looked at Sadie. "Works everytime." Sadie told him.  
>Carter just grunted.<p>

When we reached the training room, I clutched my Aquarius necklace that I'd got from my mom for my fourteenth birthday. It seemed warm at my touch.

Everyone was battling ten clay figures that held swords and weren't that good looking. They all had serpent eyes, crooked noses, and were a horizontally challenged. But don't let that fool you. They were fast. It fascinated me how they weren't passed out by now.

"Oh, god." I said at the sight.  
>Sadie nodded, and summoned a staff. Carter had <em>khopesh <em>sword in hand.

"Aw, c'mon! I have nothing!" I complained. Then, something airy and hard came into my hand. I looked down and my eyes grew big. It was an earth/air ball. It was midnight blue and muddy, like the lake.

Carter looked at Sadie. "Nut and Geb?"  
>"Two gods? Is that possible?"<br>"I guess."

Suddenly, a _shabti_ let out a ridiculous "Woot!" and charged at me. Sadie and Carter were about to defend me, but like the big girl magician I am, I could handle myself.

I made some gesture and out of the floor, was a huge chunk of rock like a clothesline. The _shabti_ (Too much clay in the brain, dude.) got clotheslined and did a face-plant to the floor.

Carter looked at me shock. I swiped my hair over my shoulder dramatically. "Oh, it was nothing."  
>Sadie just gave me a high-five.<p>

More _shabti_ came running at me, but I was in total ninja-mode. I waved my hands towards the clay men and they were blown back by a strong wind. They crashed into a statue of Thoth (It was pretty obvious that it was him.) and exploded like a pack of flour.

I was about congratulate myself, when someone's fist blew past my nose. I was so mad that someone tried to punch me, I could feel myself turn into a total fierce version of Callie.

I don't remember what I did, but in a millisecond, I had clay all over me.

I kicked the remains of the _shabti_ angrily. "Stupid-" I would like to say I called him a bad word. What? He needed it!

Everyone was staring at me in awe. I asked, "What?"  
>Everyone just continued to stare, speechless.<p>

Finally, Carter announced, "Um- time for dinner!"

After a very awkward dinner (Everyone kept staring at me. Seriously, people!) I unpacked and jumped into the shower in my room.

I had totally decked my room out. I magically had put a SMART Board on the wall in front of my bed, my walls were white with green and blue polka dots, my bed was forest green and brown, my desk was made out of actual wood, and I had brought my Macbook with me, and my closet was full. I felt comfortable, and at home. Not too… um, strange and weird.  
>Plus, I'd hung a 3-D TV on the edge of my bed. How awesome is that?<p>

I was blow-drying my hair, someone knocked on the door. I fumbled with my dryer and dropped it on my foot. I yelled so loudly, it hurt my ears.

The door opened, and Sadie came in, looking at me funny.

My face grew red. "Uh… I dropped my hair dryer. On my foot. Um… yeah."

I picked it up and set it down as Sadie sat down on my bed.

"You like my brother." was the first thing she said.  
>"What? No!" I lied. "Your brother? Gross! That's weird!"<br>"You're a horrible liar."

I was suddenly angry. I did, but I didn't want anyone to know. And I was a good liar! I lied to the police once!

"Sadie," I told her, feeling confident. "I do not like Carter."  
>Sadie raised an eyebrow. "Then look me straight in the eye and say: 'I, Callie, do not like Carter Kane, and I never will.'"<p>

I swallowed. I have done that many times and succeeded. I leaned, looking her right in the eye and said, very Barrack Obama like, "I, Callie Lynn Dare, do not like Carter Kane, and I never will."

Sadie looked at me for a moment, unsure, and nodded slowly, giving in. "Okay. I trust you. But the way you acted at the staircase…"  
>I shook my head, pretending to be all disgusted. "That was all <em>him<em>! I swear!"

Sadie huffed. "I'll ask Captain Obvious. BRB."

I felt like my heart was pumping out of my shirt. When Sadie walked out, I bolted for the door, slammed it shut, and locked it.

In five minutes, Sadie was pounding on the door, screaming. "CALLIE! LET ME IN!"  
>"La, la, la, la, la, la, la!" I had my fingers in my ears, so I could barely hear her.<p>

She gave up and left. At least it sounded like it.

Okay, you need to know, Sadie is hard to lie to. Make that a mental note.


	3. Why You Gotta Be So Mean?

**Chapter Two**

Me and Sadie really had a friendship after that. The next morning was a good example.

I was eating Fruit Loops, tapping my cracked nail-polished nails on the table. Sadie was glaring at me with daggers, and I was afraid she might turn me into a peacock. Or worse-a Victoria's Secret model.

It was surprisingly quiet, because the night before was quite an event.

About that, I had decided to follow the path of Geb and Nut, because obviously, that rock and air thing was a sign. I'm not stupid.

I scanned around the table, remembering everyone's names: Alyssa, Felix, Walt, Jaz, Zia, Carter, Sadie, Cleo, Bast… I forgot the rest. My ADHD makes me forgetful.

I looked down at my clothes. Dark blue sleeveless top, shorts, leather jacket, charcoal grey boots and fashion ski cap, feather earrings, and eyeliner.

Carter (Of course.) broke the silence. "Um… Sadie, what's wrong?"  
>Sadie took her eyes off me and looked at Carter. "What?" she asked innocently.<br>"Did something happen between you and Callie?" Carter looked at me.

I laid down my spoon and shook my head. "No." I looked at Sadie. "Did we?"  
>Sadie looked very annoyed. "Well, I asked you a question. I went to ask Captain Obvious here-"She pointed to Carter, who looked offended. "And when I came back, you locked me out."<p>

It was time to act dumb. "What? I don't remember that? Sadie, was that a dream?"  
>Sadie slammed her fork down, and everyone jumped, even me. "Don't act stupid! You remember it! I asked you if you liked Carter, and you said no! Then I asked Carter, he said-"<p>

"Okay!" Carter announced, his face a deep shade of scarlet, and I was guessing mine was, also. "Time for the day to begin!"

Sadie yelled, "Carter said-"  
>"SHUT UP, SADIE!" I shouted, standing, clutching my spoon, because I was ready to stab it in her brain.<br>Everyone looked stunned, and Carter was about to say something to relax me and Sadie when I stormed out, on the verge of tears.  
>_<p>

Carter was about to yell at Sadie for making everything so dramatic at breakfast before the classes began, but Sadie was shunning him.

Carter felt hurt inside; it was like losing Zia all over again. Carter couldn't believe that Callie didn't like him. On the staircase, Carter's heart was doing flips. The way Callie was studying him with those dazzling deep blue eyes that seemed the color of the sky at the beginning of night in the summer, her hair… Overall, Callie was the prettiest person he'd ever seen.

But Carter knew Callie had her reasons. Carter was a geek, didn't have the confidence, or was good-looking.

During napping, Carter was staring at the ceiling, thinking about Callie. He was lucky, because he rarely had a break. Bast was nice, so she let everyone have a nap in the room full of Sleep-Numbers.

The door opened, and Carter wanted to cheer. Callie walked in quietly to Bast and asked her something.

Bast shook her head, but pointed to Carter. Callie looked at Carter, and her face turned a deep shade of scarlet.

Callie talked to Bast for another minute, and at the end, Bast smiled. She waved for Callie to go.

Callie walked to Carter's bed, and in the inside, Carter was doing the happy dance.

"Hi." Callie whispered.  
>"Hey," Carter whispered back.<br>"Do you…" Callie's face turned even a deeper shade of scarlet. "mind if… lay down with… you? Bast says that there's no more beds to fit for me… besides yours."

Carter's face was hot. He was a little embarrassed, but this was his chance. He knew nothing about girls though.

He'd have to try.  
>_<p>

Okay, this was very awkward. I mean- seriously, lying in the same bed as your crush? How freaking weird is that?

So anyway, me and Carter were on both sides of the bed, half of my butt hanging of the Sleep-Number.

This totally sucked. My butt was freezing, and I just wanted to keep things to myself.

I glanced over at Carter, and my arms flared with goose bumps. He seemed to be asleep, his back to me. His curls were cute, and I wanted to go close to him. But that'd be weird. Carter thought I didn't like him, but I really did, a lot, and I was still wondering if Carter liked me back.

Ah, the love days of an Egyptian magician. So confusing.

I was so deep in thought, I didn't notice that someone was poking me in the cheek.

I was about to yelp, but I controlled myself. I looked up to see Zia, looking slightly annoyed.

"What?" I asked quietly.  
>"Out. Now." Zia pointed to the door. Oh, holy Horus, this wasn't going to be good.<p>

Out in the hallway, where it was dead silent, Zia snapped, "What's going on between you and Carter?"  
>I was already confused. "Nothing. It's all-"<br>"Sadie?" Zia scowled. "Lies. Carter doesn't like liars."

I glared at her. "You lied to him," I snarled. "You weren't you. You were a _shabti_ when Carter thought you weren't! You didn't admit it! You know nothing about him!"  
>Zia looked furious. "Yes, I do."<p>

"What's his favorite candy?" I snapped.  
>Zia's anger melted. What now?<p>

I stared at her for a few more seconds then sneered, "It's Twix. He likes ginger-ale, also. Bet you didn't know that. I listened to those recordings. I felt every feeling that he felt. I care about him, Zia. I know him. You don't. So don't be sad when Carter chooses me over you."

I turned, and walked back into the napping room, pretending that nothing was wrong. But there was. And it was bothering me like crazy.

During lunch, Cleo had taken my seat, so whoopdie-do; I sat next to Carter and Zia!

Zia and Sadie were glaring at me, and Carter was trying to make me feel better, but he was failing. Badly.

I swirled the straw of my chocolate shake, unable to eat. I felt horrible. How could I be so mean? Might as well have "Mean" as my theme song in life.

I stared at my shake, making a decision.

When all the talking was gone, I stood. Carter, Sadie and Zia looked at me as if I were crazy, and I couldn't blame them.

"Um…" My eyes locked with Zia. "Zia, I'm sorry for that argument, I was mean. And quite a big butt."  
>Zia's eyes danced with joy.<br>"I hope you'll accept my apology."  
>Zia nodded with a smile.<p>

I turned to Sadie, who looked stunned. "I'm sorry for locking you out, I was just…" I glanced at Carter. "Hate to admit, I'm a dork-scared. I've… never had someone like me. Well, maybe, I don't know yet. And I apologize for acting like an idiot this morning, I was uncomfortable."  
>Sadie was smiling.<br>"Sadie Kane, I hope we can start over."

Sadie stood. "Callie Lynn Dare," She looked at Carter. "I accept your apology."

I beamed as everyone cheered, except Carter. He was too stunned.


	4. Curse Sadie

**Chapter Three**

My first official day of magician training in one word: Amazing.

I had a lot of fun at Whatever Works, and Napping was awesome, Advanced Cat Grooming was hilarious, Magic 101 was exciting (Sadie's a fun teacher.), and my favorite was in the evening: basketball.

Whatever Works was fun because one: Carter was my teacher.  
>Two: Carter helped me with everything (I acted dumb just so he could do that.)<br>Three: a penguin slapped Carter with its fin when Felix summoned them to get revenge on Carter for him.  
>Four: Carter was my teacher. Yes, I loved it.<br>Five: Zia and me had collasped laughing when Carter got slapped.  
>And six: Me and Carter talked the whole time. But not when the penguin-incident happened.<p>

During Napping, we heard Cleo say something about Sadie and Bast in her sleep (I can't repeat it. I'd get in trouble. That's a no-no.) And Walt said in his sleep, I quote: "Sadie, I love you."  
>I still haven't told Sadie that yet, but I really want to.<p>

In Advanced Cat Grooming, Alyssa got Bast's hair up her nose.

At Magic 101, Sadie always got off track, so we kind of never learned anything. Just some spells and about how she liked Anubis and missed her friends. But she had fun here.

At basketball, I beat Walt. That was pretty awesome. But then me and Carter had thrown each other's arms around each other, then realized it and blushed. God, that was embarrassing.

On Thursday, it was my first research day on the god(s) that you were studying.

Carter was next to me, looking so engrossed in his book on Horus, I could flick his nose and he wouldn't notice. A dork, but he's still cute.

I came across a story on how Geb and Nut weren't allowed to see each other, so they went to see Khonsu and gambled for five extra days of the year so they could meet. They did and got pretty busy and had five kids in five days.

I wanted to show Carter. "Hey, Carter," I whispered.  
>He looked like an idiot, his mouth open. "Whuh?"<br>I raised an eyebrow, but continued. "Listen to this: _Geb married his sister, Nut, the sky goddess, without the permission of the powerful Sun god, Ra. Ra was so angry at Nut and Geb that he forced their father, Shu, the god of air, to separate them. That is why the Earth is divided from the sky. Moreover, Ra prevented Nut from having any children in any month of the year. But Geb and Nut went to Khonsu, the god of the moon, and gambled for five extra days. That's why there's 365 days in the year. In those five days, they had five kids: Osiris, Set, Isis, Nephthyis, and some other person." _

"Does it really say 'some other person'?" Carter asked.  
>I snorted. "No. I just don't want to turn the page."<br>Carter laughed.

For the rest of the day, I kept thinking about that story of Geb and Nut. I felt horrible for them.

On Friday, Sadie announced that on Monday was "Dress-Up like a God Day".

Everyone cheered. I was very excited. I already knew who I was going to be. Nut. And I was hoping that Carter would be Geb, because that would make my day.

Sadie was super excited. She'd just dared Carter to be Geb, because someone else was already was Horus.

Carter had agreed, that idiot.

Sadie casually walked into Callie's room. She was expecting her closet, deep in thought.

"Hi," Sadie said.  
>Callie flinched, and looked at Sadie.<p>

"Knock?" she asked.  
>"Nah," Sadie said with a grin.<p>

She leaned on Callie's bedpost. "So… what goddess are you going to be?"

Callie whipped around, her eyes dancing with excitement. "Nut. I'm really excited, 'cause…" She must've remembered something, because her voice faded.

Sadie grinned. "Carter's gonna be Geb."  
>Callie froze. "What?"<br>"Carter's being Geb. I remember that Geb and Nut are married…" Sadie had said the last part in a sing-songy way.

"Oh, god," Callie sighed, her ears pink.  
>"You aren't excited anymore?" Sadie asked.<br>"No, I am… Just… that's a little awkward. Me and Carter are good friends and… I can't really imagine us as a couple."

Sadie nodded slowly, her grin getting wider. Oh yes, this was going to be good.  
>_<p>

I was frightened on Monday morning. I was Nut, and Carter was Geb. How weird was that? I guess dreams come true.

I glanced at the eyeliner nervously. I had to do this. For my grade.

I began to get ready.

When I was done, I looked at myself. I wore a thin silk skirt that went to my knees, a circular cape with bright beads at my chest, and a white tank top underneath, gold anklets, and a head dress. I had my hair pin-straight; I had those little pointed ends for the eyeliner, and blush. And I was barefoot.

I quickly looked up a picture of Nut in the library and groaned. I looked exactly like her. I mean, like, _exactly. _

I heard commotion from outside, so I put the book away, and stood in front of the door. I took a deep breath, my heart pumping, and I stepped out.

Oh, great timing. Carter was passing by. He was shirtless, wore a head dress, a kilt, and a gold band around his biceps. He looked amazing.

Carter quickly glanced at me as he walked, and continued. Then, he froze a foot away from me and turned. Our eyes locked.

"You're Nut?" Carter asked.  
>"You Geb?" I asked after nodding.<br>"We're supposed to be…" Me and Carter's faces turned bright red.

Sadie was laughing her head off. "Callie and Carter's gods are married!"  
>Jaz noticed and grinned. She looked really pretty. "That's nice."<p>

"Shut up!" me and Carter growled at the same time.  
>Sadie was howling now.<p>

After she recovered, and past breakfast, it was (Oh god) Whatever Works.


	5. Rumor Has It

**Chapter Four**

I bit my nails nervously as Carter entered the room.

_Oh, Iris help me…_ I thought desperately as me and his' eyes locked, and I felt my ears grow hot. This was going to be so awkward- you know, because me and Carter's gods were _dating _, and me and Carter aren't- At least not yet, I hoped.

Oh, thank the gods of Egypt, you're on the right page with me! I would hate for you to be confused right now- especially when I'm rambling at this awkward part of the story. Okay, I'm just going to shut up and get on with the story…

Anyway, Carter approached us magicians-in-training (Jaz, Walt, Felix, Alyssa, Cleo and Julian) with warmth and the feeling that said, _Let's get this finished or else you're screwed. Got it?_

Great, right? I know. But seriously- you should've seen it. It was really- Okay, _seriously_? I keep getting off track! I'll just stick with the story… No getting off track…

Okay, let's continue, shall we?

"Today we'll practice more defensive parts of magic, alright?" Carter said with a welcoming voice, "Um, let's get Cleo up here."

I hate to admit it, but I was a little jealous of Cleo. Why didn't I get to go up with Carter? Why wasn't I getting to be used as a example?

I know I was acting pretty snooty, but I couldn't help it. I wanted to be up there with Carter _really_ badly.

Carter asked Cleo, "Any words you know that will defend you in a battle?"

Now, Cleo isn't exactly a fighting-type of girl. She's more of a bookworm, I have to say- And I can't blame her. I wanted to escape into a world that wasn't real all day rather than train. 'Course, you always can't get what you want in life.

Cleo thought for a moment, then answered brightly, "Locomote!"

I couldn't help but ask dumbly, "What?"

The Brazilian girl looked over at me and answered matter-of-factly, "It's a synonym for _back. _You know, back away?"

I felt like a total moron. I read a lot, and I read really advanced books for my age, but in no books I'd ever read, had I heard _locomote. _

I pretended to act like I knew that, because I didn't want Carter to think I was dumb. I acted like I was just remembering that word, then cried, "Oh- _locomote! _I thought you said… milkshake."

*Facepalm* God, I am _so _dense sometimes.

Carter and everyone else was obviously trying not to laugh. I couldn't blame them. Milkshake wasn't even close to the word locomote; they have totally different sounds, and one of them is a compound word-

Oh my Iris, I need to _shut-the-heck-up._

I felt my face feel hot. I said apologetically, "Er- sorry about that. I have really bad hearing when _I feel really awkward."_

I glared at Carter with a look that meant: _You're so turning your sister into a kite again and putting her in a cage the rest of her bird life, Carter Kane! _

"Hey, I didn't know." Carter insisted, holding his hands up in surrender.  
>"Pfft- right." I couldn't help but say this with heavy sarcasm. I was getting angry from my ultimate embarrassment earlier that morning.<p>

"ANYWAY!" Alyssa cut in, looking at Carter to continue on with class.

Carter caught on and said, "Um, right." He turned his attention back to Cleo, who I noticed was dressed like the Egyptian goddess of love, Hathor.

I had that look on my face, too. I didn't even know there was an Egyptian goddess of love. Then I thought, _Oh no wonder I got smacked in the butt with love! Ha-ha. Ha-ha-ha. Ha. HA. So funny._

I'm a humorous person, I know! Thank you anyway, though; I'm honored.

Then right before Carter could say anything else, the "bell" rang, and I hit my forehead with my palm in exasperation.

"All right," Carter sighed, obviously annoyed that we didn't get to do anything in class, "We'll continue on this tomorrow."

As the students filed out the door, I glanced back at Carter. He had his arms crossed over his bare chest and looked a bit mad.

I mouthed, "Sorry, Carter."

He sighed and mouthed back, "It's alright. I can't blame you."I pursed my lips and replied silently, "We're going to kill her."Carter smiled, and I felt all warm inside. "We sure are. Bye.""Bye."

)-(

During Sadie's teaching, I kept giving her daggers. That's how mad I was at her for humiliating me in front of Jaz.

She ignored it and kept on teaching as if no student were giving her the deluxe death stare. I have to admit, that takes serious practice.

"Okay!" Sadie announced after thirty minutes of learning how to read and understand hieroglyphics, "Now write out _Run- stop-sleep-awake _on your scroll with the ink. Later we'll read them off and see if they work. Now start writing."

I dipped in my finger (I don't use pens. It isn't me.) into the bowl of ink and started to write thick hieroglyphics across the scroll after giving Sadie my best glare possible. Sadly, she smirked at me as she plugged her iPod into the iHome in the front of the room.

"You won't be smirking later," I muttered under my breath as I wrote out _Stop. _

Then my heart nearly jumped out of my chest when I heard familiar music play.

**She, she ain't real. She ain't gonna be able to love you like I will,She is a stranger,You and I have history,Or don't you remember?Sure, she's got it all,But, baby, is that really what you want?**

I screamed at the top of my lungs, "OH MY FREAKING GODS, IS THIS _RUMOR HAS IT _BY ADELE?"

Everyone stopped writing and stared at me like I needed a straightjacket, but I didn't care. I was so overjoyed that this song was playing, that I almost started hyperventilating.

Sadie nodded slowly, the weird look across her face. "Yes…?"

I don't know what came over me. I stood, and started to sing along.

**Bless your soul, you've got you're head in the clouds,You made a fool out of you,And, boy, she's bringing you down,She made your heart melt,But you're cold to the core.**

Pairs of eyes stared at me in shock. A voice better than Mariah Carey's ran through the room like bunnies chasing each other in a meadow (Hey, it's the best I can think of! Geez, someone's mean…). I noticed it was my voice. I was the one with that voice. I could hardly believe it.

**Now rumor has it she ain't got your love anymore… Rumor has it, ooh,Rumor has it, ooh,Rumor has it, ooh,Rumor has it, ooh,Rumor has it, ooh,Rumor has it, ooh,Rumor has it, ooh,Rumor has it, ooh!**

Now I was jumping about the room, singing my heart out. I was actually… having fun. Now, I am no Celine Dion, and I don't like singing (Except in the shower.) but this was better than skiing down a mountain in Albuquerque.

She is half your age,**But I'm guessing that's the reason that you strayed,I heard you've been missing me,You've been telling people things that you shouldn't be,Like when we creep out and she ain't around,Haven't you heard the rumors? **

**Bless your soul, you've got your head in the clouds,You made a fool out of me,And, boy, you're bringing me down,You made my heart melt, yet I'm cold to the core,But rumor has it I'm the one you're leaving her for!**

**Rumor has it, ooh,Rumor has it, ooh,Rumor has it, ooh,Rumor has it, ooh,Rumor has it, ooh,Rumor has it, ooh,Rumor has it, ooh,Rumor has it, ooh!**

Now everyone was clapping between each "Rumor has it, ooh,", which made me feel a lot more confident with this.

**All of these words whispered in my ear,Tell a story that I cannot bear to hear,Just 'cause I said it, it don't mean I meant it,People say crazy things,Just 'cause I said it, don't that mean I meant it,Just 'cause you heard it…**

**Rumour has it, ooh,Rumour has it, ooh,Rumour has it, ooh,Rumour has it, ooh,Rumour has it, ooh,Rumour has it, ooh,Rumour has it, ooh,Rumour has it, ooh,Rumour has it, ooh,Rumour has it, ooh,Rumour has it, ooh,Rumour has it, ooh,Rumour has it, ooh,Rumour has it, ooh! **

**But rumour has it he's the one I'm leaving you for. **

Right at the end, the bell rang. Time passes by when you're singing spontaneously, huh?

)-(

People from that class had told everyone about it, so now I guess I was famous for having a flash-mob in the middle of Sadie's class. Odd, but cool.

After a normal dinner (Well, if you call seeing Phillip of Macedonia barfing in the pool "normal" than I guess it was pretty normal…) everyone went to bed.

Me, on the other hand, went downstairs to the living room with my book in my arm and got cozy and read after I checked that everyone was passed out in their rooms.

I was in the middle of my book- _The Raven_- when someone asked, "What are you doing down here?"

I nearly jumped out of my skin and turned to see Carter looking at me.

"Uh…" I said dumbly, "Reading a book?"  
>"You're supposed to be in bed," He told me.<br>"Uh, I know- but I couldn't go to sleep." I lied.

I nervously began to fold the top corner of the page as I answered, "Yeah. You read it?"  
>"No- I don't like scary books." Carter answered, embarrassed.<br>"Oh, really?" I raised an eyebrow mischievously. "Then come read it with me."

Carter looked like he was frightened. "Um, no… I really-"  
>"Chicken." I said teasingly.<br>"No!"  
>"Then come read it with me<p>

He sat down next to me, staring at the book nervously.

I leaned close and whispered in his ear after turning back to the first page:

_Once upon a midnight dreary, while I pondered weak and weary,_  
><em>Over many a quaint and curious volume of forgotten lore,<em>  
><em>While I nodded, nearly napping, suddenly there came a tapping,<em>  
><em>As of some one gently rapping, rapping at my chamber door.<em>  
><em>`'Tis some visitor,' I muttered, `tapping at my chamber door -<em>  
><em>Only this, and nothing more.'<em>

Carter looked at the page and recited quietly in the sudden dark:

_Ah, distinctly I remember it was in the bleak December,And each separate dying ember wrought its ghost upon the I wished the morrow; - vainly I had sought to borrowFrom my books surcease of sorrow - sorrow for the lost Lenore -For the rare and radiant maiden whom the angels named Lenore -Nameless here for evermore. _

We continued to pass paragraphs to each other in the dark, once every line cringing as the poem got more horrifying.

I quickly abandoned my blanket when I felt Carter's warmth pass through me, and nestles closer to him.

_And the raven, never flitting, still is sitting, still is sittingOn the pallid bust of Pallas just above my chamber door;And his eyes have all the seeming of a demon's that is dreaming,And the lamp-light o'er him streaming throws his shadow on the floor;And my soul from out that shadow that lies floating on the floorShall be lifted - nevermore! _

I recited into Carter's ear, then yawned. Carter laughed gently, then I put my head onto his shoulder after leaning back and spreading my legs out along the bed. The velvet tickled my bare legs.

"Good night…" I whispered to Carter, staring at the moon."Good night." He replied quietly, sounding ready to drop.

I fell asleep fastly with my head on Carter's shoulder, and a pleased smile across my lips.


End file.
